narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion of the Great Heros
Countdown to the Attack: 5 Hikaru overlooked the different vehicles being worked on for the war. He smirked as he looked over at a squadron of jets. Wonder if I can get a pilots license... "This is war, no one will be pulling you over to check you." stated Seireitou who was behind Hikaru. Hikaru smirked, "True, though I'd still try to get one." He stood up and said, "So are Mizu and Scarr headed to blow up a fort?" Seireitou sighed, "Suzaku assigned them to Airship check to calm them down." he said slightly chuckling, staring at Hikaru. "I cant believe you wanted to fight Suzaku. If you wanted to test your power, you should have challenged someone who is accually stronger then you." he said, smirking. Scarr walked up, holding a clip board. As he met the two, he held up the board over his head, kept it there for a moment, then threw it so hard at Seireitou's head that it drew blood. "There. The ships are all checked," he said with a slight annoyance in his voice. He then turned to Hikaru, "And Gray-hairs is right. There are others here, believe it or not, who could give you a run for your money besides Seireitou." Seireitou comicly narrowed his eyes, rubbing the wound on his head as it regenerated quickly. "What was that for! Suzaku assigned you!" he comicly blurted out. Hikaru smirked and said, "I am aware of this Scarr, and yet..." He leaned back, "I really wanted to fight him." Seireitou looked interested at Hikaru, "Why is that, Hikaru?" Hikaru smirked, "I wanted to see how the kid stacked up to you Sei. They say that the next generation is stronger than the previous, but I think that philosophy might be discredited." Seireitou smiled happily, "And what is the good phophet's opinion?" Hikaru sighed, "Your son is at his peak. It is impossioble for him to get any stronger. He can't withstand the effects of trying to learn Shinsei Zenkai. This also leads me to believe that I may have doomed the life of one of the kids." At his Peak? Seireitou chuckled, "At his peak? No, i dont think so Hikaru." he said sitting down on the grass nearby the airforce stations. Hikaru looked over at Sei, "In battle, I saw that he struggled to keep his power at that level. It wasn't because I overwhelmed him, he just can't go farther..." He looked out at the airstrip, "Did you know that Senna is not descended from my first son, Naruto?" Seireitou stared at Hikaru interested, "What.. what do you mean? Naruto was your only child..." he said, and then comicly narrowed his eyes, "But then again, 1000 years away.... I probably missed alot." he said to himself, "So, what are you talking about, Hikaru?" Hikaru smirked, "Remember the day we fought and I told you Rukia was pregnant again, all those years ago?" Seireitou chuckled, "Oh yeah... I remember that day clearly... It was when you first began to respect me..." he said looking down, "Anyways, what about it?" "Rukia gave birth to twins," responed Hikaru, "But they were born in a strange way." "Go on." replied Seireitou. Hikaru leaned back and said, "They both looked like wolf-human hybrids, but I sensed that they each had an equal amount of chakra to that of the Ten Tailed Wolf." "Interesting, looks like you still got some marksmenship, eh Hikaru?" he smiled, "But seriously, go on." Hikaru looked at Sei strangely and thought, What did he mean by "marksmenship"? He then said, "They were born with only stores of Ten Tails Chakra. There original chakra, DNA, and anything else was influenced by the Ten Tails. After a while, they then looked like ordinary kids, but there power far exceeded Naruto's own power. In fact, when they were born, Naruto left Kagegakure 2." Scarr was interested by this news. "So what happened after he left?" "Kuro... tell me, why did he leave, then answer Scarr's question." Seireitou then mentioned. Hikaru looked forlorn, "What I say will answer both of your questions." He looked to both of them, "He joined Jikokukenin, and willingly gave himself up to Ikasoruke." "That doesnt answer me, why did he leave Kagegakure? Why did he join Jikokukenin?" Seireitou asked. Hikaru looked at Sei comically, "Are you that dense? Figure it out already. He left because he was jealous. He knew that he was never going to match up to the powers they had. I feel that I could have stopped him, and I tried, but Naruto hated me with the same hate Ikasoruke had. It was too late when I realized that the Naruto I once knew was dead, and his inner hollow took over." Seireitou scoffed, "If thats true, then Naruto is even weaker then i ever believed he could be. He doesnt compare even close to Suzaku. The boy is a loser, to be so easily swayed to hate because of jealously? The boy is weak then." stated Seireitou, with no regret to his words. Scarr looked annoyed "This coming from you, Sei." Hikaru looked down and said, "For once Sei, I absolutly agree with you." Scarr looked incredulously at The man standing in front of him. "What?! How can you act like this? He was your son!" Hikaru looked to the sky and said, "Even if he is my son, I could care less now. Naruto Kurosaki no longer exists. He is now trapped in the chaos that is Ikasoruke's being. All that remains of him is hate." Silence arose in the area and Seireitou clentched his fist and smiled, "Say, Kuro... You up for a spar? A quick spar?" he asked. Hikaru stood up and said, "Sure, why not?" Seireitou smirked, "Alrighty then." he replied, as he too got up. Intermission: A Proven Point: Seireitou vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki